Wyss Winered
Summary Wyss Winered is a minor antagonist in one of the Toaru Majutsu no Index short stories. A magician also known as Time Loss because she is hired to buy time, she was sent to deal with other magicians on the Blue Research, clashing with Mark Space, who was there to rescue Patricia Birdway. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 8-B with magic Name: Wyss Winered, Time Loss Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely City Block level with magic (Easily destroyed walls and heavy machinery on the Blue Research, overpowered Mark Space's spells) Speed: At least Superhuman (Could keep up with Mark Space) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least City Block level, possibly higher with magic (Survived Mark Space blasting her with some of the Wind Telesma he had summoned which was much stronger than her own spells, but she was in no condition to fight afterwards) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Two rings Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Wyss is a Golden-style magician, meaning she can use spells that involve Telesma of the four elements. Presumably, she specializes in Earth Element as she primarily attacked Mark Space with it, but she can also use the other three. On Wyss's left hand she has two rings - a ring with the letter J on her middle finger, and one with the letter B on her index finger. Those two letters stand for "Jachin" and "Boaz", the names of spiritual items that had originally been the two pillars decorating the entrance to Solomon’s Temple and are now placed at the entrance to ceremonial grounds in western magic. Those rings act as guideposts to call in power, and Wyss uses her hands and entire body to represent them. Using this method, she eliminates a lot of the effort needed to activate magic. She only has to set what kind of power she wants to produce and alter the positions of the two pillars, her hands, in order to produce an attack. Due to this, she can quickly fire off powerful spells, unlike most Golden-style magicians which usually rely on ceremonies to cast powerful magic. **'Earth Doll:' A green figure made of Earth Telesma whose surface feels damp like a clump of rotting leaves. Presumably used for sneak attacks, it was easily dispatched by a single kick of Mark Space as it creeped out behind Patricia Birdway. Upon being attacked the figure disappeared, all without any noise and leaving nothing behind, as if it had never been there. **'Earth Spells:' Wyss also created a fake body made of sand to take an attack from her, a blunt weapon shaped like a bowling ball, several cylindrical stone pillars, sharp arrowhead-like stone fragments that rain down on an opponent, thin disk-like blades that slice through the air and a stone spear to wield and draw magic circles. **'Wind Spells:' Wyss can create an invisible blade that can slice objects and a shell of vacuum to attack the enemy. **'Water Spell:' Wyss can create an arm of water to slam against the enemy. **'Fire Spell:' After creating a stone spear Wyss can create a red light that floats up to its tip. Wyss then spins the spear around, creating a primitive crimson magic circle that conjures a deluge of flames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8